The Cookie
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: Hidan decides 'why not seduce Kakuzu'.But when it doesn't happen Hidan gets mad. Kakuzu tries to make it up but it still ends up bad.But What's with Pizzas and Pies if it about a cookie? Just read it! KakuHida


Hidan came home one day with a bag in his hand. He was really happy and he was going to get his wish. When he entered the house he found Kakuzu working on his finances. Of course Hidan was thinking and sat by the coffee table. He opened the bag it was very sweet and he pulled the plate out. Hidan then poured all the cookies on to it and smiled evilly. No one could resist cookies especially chocolate chip. He looked back to see if Kakuzu's was looking. When he noticed Kakuzu's turned back to his work. Oh yea Hidan had him wrapped around his finger.

"Kuzu...Stop with that and come gets some cookies~~..."He knew what he was doing and it seemed to work. Although it would take some time the first thing was to make his voice very seductive..."Hidan if you don't noticed I'm working and don't call me that.. "Kakuzu stated very blunt. Making Hidan bit his nail in frustration...

"Oh but Kuzu...I know you like cookies~~~"Then Hidan crawled over to Kakuzu's swinging his hips. But then the doorbell ranged. Hidan growled in annoyance and stood up...He stomped to the door and swung in opened." What the Hell do you want!"

"Hidan what's wrong I just wanted to give you this..."Hidan snatched it. It was an Item he forgot at the store." Thanks blondly sorry for yelling." He then looked down "No problems see you later." Then Deidara left and Hidan closed the door." So where were we Kuzu~~?"

Then Hidan watched as Kakuzu's got up and was walking out. "Kuzu please don't leave..."Kakuzu's was then pounced onto by Hidan." Hidan what's gotten into you?" Kakuzu then was trying to push Hidan off but he wouldn't budge." I won't let you leave until you eat the cookies with me..."He then added a lot of spark to the word me. Breathing onto Kakuzu's neck." Get off and I'll eat them with you." He then sighed in defeat as Hidan got off and pulled him to the coffee table.

"Now Kuzu…You pick up the first cookie~~~" Then Hidan sat on the other side of the coffee table with his legs crossed. "Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu picked up a cookie and bit it. Then Hidan took a cookie and bit it very slow in front of Kakuzu. Just to tease him and it was working as planned

After a while of eating cookies it was down to the last cookie. Hidan wanted the cookie and he was reaching for it when Kakuzu grabbed it. He then got up and chased Kakuzu for the cookie. But when Hidan had him cornered Kakuzu shot his arms up and he cried out in for the cookie. Then Kakuzu pushed Hidan out of the way and placed the cookie have way in his mouth. Making Hidan tackle him but ever so seductively bit the other half. Making Kakuzu turn red.

"Ha you bastard you like it didn't you?" He yelled out in victory. "So you were waiting al this time?" Then Kakuzu sat up wiping his lips

"You couldn't say that you didn't want that!"

"Shut up Hidan! Cookies aren't the way to make some one fall in love. It isn't common…"

"What do you think? I not the type to be common in the world. Fuck, Kakuzu you bastard. You showed know that!" Hidan yelled back at him sitting far away from him. Hidan was right for a change. Kakuzu thought for a while. When ever Hidan act like this it was a failure at trying to bring him back. So Kakuzu came up with an idea.

"Hidan I'm sorry. Want to go for some Pizza?" He asked making Hidan look up at him. "Pie?"

"I said Pizza. I never pie?" Kakuzu questioned looking at Hidan confused. "It's also a pie…"

"Sure Pie... Just do you wanna go?"

"Sure!" He then glomped onto Kakuzu "Okay let's go…"

Kakuzu and Hidan walked out side the house and went down the street huddled together. Because it was night time and the cold air brushed past Hidan chest. He refused to wear a jacket or even a shirt. So as they were walking Kakuzu stared down at Hidan as his breath was easy to see. Kakuzu pulled Hidan over more and wrapped his arms around him. He reacted the way Kakuzu thought and started to fidget. He bent down blow on his ear making Hidan shiver. But he stops and they arrived at the pizza shop. They stepped inside and Kakuzu let Hidan go and they went over to the counter to order. So when they sat down Hidan looked down at the pizza.

"What's wrong? Just take one..." Kakuzu stated. "I can't…Kuzu I can't eat it…" Hidan then sat back in disgust. "Why Hidan?" Then he then pointed down to the problem. "It has anchovies…"

"It's just fish."He answered picking it up. "Yea but I don't like fish on my pie…"Hidan then looked up at him disappointed. "Hidan just take it off." Then Hidan's eyes fluttered "What Kuzu?"

"Just take it o… You disgusting littl…"Kakuzu was then stopped. "I didn't say it. I just asked… But if you really want me to take it off wait until we're at home…" As Hidan was talking a grin was inching up the corners of his mouth

"Just shut up and eat your pizza!" Kakuzu picked up a slice and bit it. "Fine Kuzu anyway it's a pie!"

"Hidan there is a reason it's called a pizza and not a pie!"

"Then what is it smart ass!" He yelled back slamming the table. The people around then were scared or and shocked. "Pizza are neither sweet nor sugared, Pies are."

"You dumbass have you ever heard of pizza pies?" Hidan yelled back standing up one hand on his hip and the other on the table. "Oh course. But over all how can that prove it's a pie?"

"The fact that people call it that!"

"Why the hell are you two fighting!" A random girl with long blue hair pulled up into two pony tails. She had purple eyes and pale skin. "You two have know right to be yelling over something so stupid. People come here to enjoy not hear you two dumbasses yelling!"

"Who the hell are you!" Hidan yelled in anger facing the girl who was a couple of inches smaller. "I'm Rose Hashugami and you better believe that if you're on my bad side. You're going to die. That's it…"

"So you think you can come over hear and boss us around. Look heathen I don't have time for your shit!"

"You need to leave!"

"I'm glad to. Because I don't feel like talking to him!" Hidan pointed at Kakuzu and fled from the restaurant. "And I was trying to make him not mad…" Then Kakuzu ran outside after Hidan

Hidan was running down the road and falls. Kakuzu runs over to where Hidan fell and bends down. He kind of an idiot when it comes to being mad. Would guess that he fell eventually cry and or apologize for no given reason. "Hidan…"

"Leave me alone Kakuzu… You're shitty as hell. First you get some thing with anchovies… and then you want to argue about whether it's a fucking pizza or a fucking pie." Then Hidan stood up and wipe his lips

"Okay fine I'm sorry. You act like a brat. So I decided to make it up to you. But making stuff up to you is impossible…"

"Why don't you just say you're sorry…? I probably forgive you." Then He walked over to Kakuzu and brought out a hand. "You're just impossible. But okay I'm sorry and…" Then Kakuzu took his hand and pulled him closer so he could wrap his hands around Hidan. "I'm sorry."

"Kuzu…" Kakuzu placed his lips on Hidan. After a couple of seconds when he pulled away he blew in Hidan's ear. "Let's go home and eat some more cookies."

"You jackass that's all you care about?"

"Are you going to feed me?"

"Sure as long as I get to bit the cookie with you." Then they started walking Kakuzu's hand around Hidan's waist. While Hidan laughed his head tilted back.

"You're such a corny asshole."

"Shut up and come."

"I love you."

"Yea I love you too."


End file.
